


why you should never leave alcohol out in the open

by Sylivas



Series: Noblesse Works [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Confessions, Curiosity killed the cat, Fluff, M/M, a bit of pining, laying in bed, the author wants to commit die, this was originally longer but it was so fucking cringy that I deleted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylivas/pseuds/Sylivas
Summary: Frankenstein runs out of the elevator just to find a passed out Rai holding a broken glass and surrounded by wine





	why you should never leave alcohol out in the open

**Author's Note:**

> I regret spending 2 and a half hours trying to write this

Frankenstein dropped to the ground with a sigh. He was spent after working five hours in the laboratory, trying to come up with a solution with Rai’s problem with his lifespan. It was two o’clock in the morning already, and he had been working nonstop ever since dinner. 

He wiped sweat off his brow. If I can preserve at least a bit of my master’s life, Frankenstein thought, I would give up all of mine without hesitation. The problem was, however, Rai was already displeased enough with him spending time to find a solution. The only reason why Frankenstein was permitted to work in the laboratory was because he practically begged his master to. 

One thing irked him though. Normally, he would be able to feel Rai’s presence through their bond, even this late at night since Rai was usually reading. However, he couldn’t sense him at all! Even though it bothered him, he knew better than to rush up and check on his master, especially since Rai just lectured him on how he cared for him way too much. 

There would be no problem in checking though, right? Frankenstein struggled to make up his mind, before standing up and walking to the door. It would be better just to make sure.

Right as he reached to pull open the exit door that lead to the elevator, it swung open towards him and whacked right into him. He fell to the ground, and a body tumbled over him. Dazed, he glanced down at the figure that lay over him. Black hair and a dash of white… that could be-

“SHIT!” the body yelled. He noticed the dangerous position he was in, and quickly jumped off of Frankenstein. “I’M SO SORRY BOSS!”

“Forget it, it’s okay,” Frankenstein said while stood up and dusted himself off, “why are you here though? You should be asleep by now.”

Tao stammered nervously. “OH-H, TH-THERE’S A PROBLEM WITH RAIZ-”

He didn’t even finish before Frankenstein pushed him out of his way, rushing straight through the door again. Something happened to his master? Was that the reason why he couldn’t feel his presence? He stopped before the elevator and repeatedly pressed the up button, willing it to open faster. Tao quickly followed Frankenstein, explaining the whole incident.

“Y-you see, he’s unconscious right now. Wait nononono Frankenstein, don’t take out the Dark Spear it’s not an enemy. He-I think he passed out…”

“Passed out from what?” The two of them entered the glass elevator, and Frankenstein pushed the button to the main level of the house.

“Ummmmmmm, just a quick question first boss,” Tao said as the elevator began to move up rapidly, “has Rai ever had alcohol before?”

“Alcohol? Why would you… oh hell.” Frankenstein grit his teeth, and Tao backed away from him as far as possible in the elevator. “Go on.”

“W-well, one of the female teachers gave M-21 a bottle of wine as a confession. I guess he didn’t know what to do with it and left it on the table. None of us were at the living room, and next thing you know, there’s a crash, and Rai was lying down on the floor! Can the Noblesse even get drunk?”

Come to think of it, for the many centuries Frankenstein and Rai were together, Frankenstein had never seen him drink at all. Of course, Frankenstein had a glass or two occasionally by himself, as he didn’t want to bother his master. But did Rai ever drink wine in his lifetime? Wait, did he even know what it was?

The elevator door slid open, and the first thing Frankenstein saw was the backs of the other two modified humans of the household and Regis and Seira, all dressed in their nightclothes. They were huddled in an arc around someone on the ground, and we can all guess who that someone was. Frankenstein rushed to the scene, Tao following him right on his trail.

He shoved through M-21 and Regis, who were watching Takeo with concern (and guilt for M-21) as he checked on the condition of Rai. As Frankenstein stopped before the figure on the ground, well, he couldn’t stop his face from flushing. The position Rai was on the floor was… questionable. His eyes were closed, face pink, and his black hair clung onto his forehead and cheeks, moist with sweat. There was a little bit of saliva collecting at the corner of his open mouth, too. In his right hand, he loosely held a glass of wine, while next to it, there was a broken wine bottle with rich, red wine surrounding it in a puddle that Seira was cleaning up. 

“I think he was a bit curious, sir,” Seira said quietly without looking up from her cleaning. “We were all woken up by the sound, but Karias and Rael, I believe, are still asleep.”

“And he didn’t even drink that much, yet he still passed out,” Regis added.

Frankenstein snapped out of his daze. He cleared his throat. “Alright you guys, you don’t need to concern yourself with this anymore. Go back to sleep please, I’ll take it from here.” Everyone complied, even Seira who was still in the midst of cleaning up the wine.

Frankenstein let out a sigh. His master’s actions were always so questionable. He picked up Rai, whose body was surprisingly light. He lay him on the living room couch, where his body was in the same state of unconsciousness. Taking one last glance at his master (and blushing madly while doing so), Frankenstein turned back to the mess on the ground and began cleaning.

He cursed at himself. Why couldn’t he have checked on Rai earlier? He was sure that Rai wouldn’t have been in the same state as he was now if Frankenstein warned him what would happen if he drank. He should have known about how reckless his master was when it came to his curiosity!

But it wasn’t only that he was upset about. Moreover, he was upset over how flustered he got when he saw Rai laying on the ground. It hurt to admit it, but Rai actually looked… cute. The same image of Rai laying on the couch swept through Frankenstein’s mind again, and he tried to brush it away. He couldn’t act in such a manner towards his master! How shameful!

Frankenstein finished up cleaning the mess and threw away the towels. He headed back where his master was asleep while dragging his feet along with him, exhausted from all of the work. His own eyes were lidded from tiredness, but he struggled to stay conscious. 

He picked Rai back up again. I must stay conscious until my master is in his own bed, he thought to himself. With that, he trudged towards the master bedroom.

Frankenstein swung open the door with his foot and walked to the large bed in the center wall of the room, all while carrying his sleeping master. He drew open the bedroom curtains with one hand and slowly laid him down on the bed. Feeling exhausted, Frankenstein, too, laid down on the red velvet bed, next to Rai. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, yet his body was so tired that he couldn’t bother moving. It certainly was a long day!

He turned over to Rai, who was still sound asleep. Frankenstein didn’t get how Rai could stay so unbothered, even when he was always dangerously close to losing his life whenever he used his powers. He always would act for the greater good and never cared for the consequences. That was one of the most admirable things about his master.

As his gazed at his undisturbed face, Frankenstein felt more pressure on his eyelids, urging him to sleep. He tried to fight against the feeling, but the question was did he want to? As shameful as it was, Frankenstein felt at ease staying so close to his master.

He could close his eyes for a second, just one second…

***

The first thing Frankenstein saw when he woke up was a pair of deep red eyes. Disoriented, he rubbed his own eyes to see clearer. He stretched his arms up with a yawn, squirming on the bed, and returned to his previous position while closing his eyes again, for he didn’t feel the need to get up. A moment passed

Deep red eyes… hold on- 

Frankenstein’s eyes shot open again, and the same pair of eyes appeared in front of him. Except that this time, he realized who those eyes belonged to. 

Frankenstein panicked and jumped off the bed. “Master! Please forgive me for my incompetence,” he said while bowing his head down.

“Frankenstein, lift your head up. There is no need to worry,” Rai said while sitting up. His hand shot up to his forehead in retaliation to pain, and Frankenstein flinched.

“Master,” he said solemnly, “I believe you had an unpleasant encounter with alcohol last night. I am not sure if you remember, but there was alcohol in a drink you had. Alcohol is a substance that makes you dizzy, and was capable of making you pass out. Master, I will get you a glass of water.” Frankenstein turned to the door, face flushing once again, and stepped towards the exit of the room.

“Frankenstein, stay, I can manage.” Frankenstein sat back down hesitantly on the bed once his master called for him though he was still concerned. His master continued, “I must talk to you about something.”

“What is it master?”

“I am a bit displeased, Frankenstein. It appears that you overworked yourself again while trying to care for me, judging by how you fell asleep in my bedroom. Please, do not overwork yourself only for my sake.”

“I’m sorry Master,” Frankenstein averted his eyes down and bit his lip. There was no way that he would stop working for Rai, though, but he was still sorry for making him worry.

“However, I know the reason of your concern reaches further than your worry for me, as your master.” Rai looked straight into the depths of Frankenstein’s blue eyes. “Frankenstein, I read your thoughts this morning as you slept. How long were you going to keep your feelings away from me?”

A cold shiver went down his spine, as Frankenstein’s face flushed in shame. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I-I apologize, Master, for having such thoughts for you. I will try my hardest to repress them from now on.”

“Frankenstein, look up at me.” He complied, barely able to meet his eyes for all of the humiliation he felt. “Since when have I told you that such thoughts weren’t allowed? I do not remember having ever instructing you to never feel such a way.

Frankenstein’s eyes widened in shock. It couldn’t be… his master wasn’t going to curse him for having such reckless thoughts?

“The truth is, Frankenstein,” Rai’s mouth turned up with a quirk, and a hint of a smile was seen, “for the longest time, I, too have felt the same way.”

I love you


End file.
